Chantay Black
Chantay Black is a student at Degrassi Community School in Toronto, Ontario. She is a member of the Spirit Squad, and is friends with Darcy Edwards, Mia Jones, Holly J. Sinclair, Anya MacPherson, and Manny Santos (and to a less extent, Emma Nelson). She is portrayed by Jajube Mandiela. Season 4 Chantay first appears in Season 4, as a freshman when she, Emma, Manny, and Darcy have a sleepover. Chantay has a crush on Emma's neighbor Chester (like many other girls including Manny and Darcy, whom was paired up with him) played by Philip Nozuka, but Chantay ends up helping the girls get back at Chester after he and his brothers (Justin Nozuka and George Nozuka) play pranks on them. Chantay later assisted Manny and Darcy in the otherthrowing of Paige. Chantay and Darcy held Paige up during a cheer,but purposusly dropped her to the ground, causing her to break her leg. Season 5 In Season 5, Chantay ridicules Manny at the Spirit Squad tryouts for showing herself off while topless to Peter's video camera. Later on in the season she and Darcy are shown jokingly making fun of Emma's fatness, but later became alarmed when Emma began verbally attacking them. They were both shocked that Emma thought she was fat, and Chantay says, "We were just joking Emma. Are you okay?". Season 6 In Season 6, Chantay remained on Spirit Squad with Darcy and Manny. She also seemed to agree with Darcy and that Mia should not join the squad because of her having a 2 year old daughter. In the episode, "Can't Hardly Wait", Chantay was present in the physical fight scene in the gymnasium between the students of Degrassi and Lakehurst, along with Manny, Mia, JT, Toby and Darcy. One of the Lakehurst girls shoved Manny after she tried to break up the fight between Mia and another girl. After this, Manny and Chante both fought back and tackled the Lakehurst girl. In the episode, "The Bitterest Pill", Chantay also appears at the video party in memory of J.T. and the cheerleading competition against Lakehurst High School. Season 7 In Season 7 Chantay believes Holly J's rumors of Manny being racist, and confronts Manny about it. She questions her to see if it's true which it isn't. She later makes fun of Holly J after the incident with Anya at the Free the Children Fast. Season 8 Chantay is made a regular character in season 8. She forms a posse with Anya, Jane, and Holly J, befriends Mia when she thinks Mia is a model, starts a new gossip blog called the Anti-Grapevine, and spreads rumors that Anya is skipping cheer practice to sleep with Sav (which ended up not being true). Later she posts a blog letting everyone know that Mia has come back to Degrassi after she dropped out. She encourages Holly J to go for the guy she chose over Blue (even though she is unaware who Holly J really likes). Chantay then posts a blog on the Anti-Grapevine saying she is wondering who this mystery guy is. She is a notorious gossiper. She seemed to be friends with Holly J, but in the episode Heat of the Moment, when the school starts to chant "I Hate Holly J" in the cafeteria, she follows along as well. After Holly J runs out of the cafeteria, Chantay then turns to Alli and gives her a smile while applauding with the others. Season 9 Chantay introduces the new kids Declan and Fiona to Mia and Peter. She also seems to be the head of the Degrassi Photo Club. She is also the news reporter for her website, "The Anti- Grapevine". In Wanna Be Startin' Somethin', her cousin Dave is tired of being a nobody so he asks Chantay to write an exciting story about him on her blog. She refused unless he did something "blog worthy". Dave's first attempt went wrong after Bruce poured soda on his pants. Dave decides to get revenge on him. Dave urinates in a bottle and pours it on Bruce's locker, Bruce catches him and Dave runs in fear. Johnny tells Dave to meet Bruce in the alley after school. After school Bruce says he won't fight him, but ends up throwing a urine water balloon at him. After that Dave ends up making a name for himself and has come to terms with Bruce and Johnny. In Waiting For A Girl Like You, Leia confides in Chantay about her rocky relationship with Danny, Chantay suggests she break up with him to make him want to win her back. She has ulterior motives in this, however, as she has been harboring a big crush on him for a while. When Danny doesn't ask her back and instead turns his interests to Chantay, she feels conflicted as she wants to be his girlfriend but doesn't want to betray Leia as a friend. She tells Danny the whole truth behind the break-up and that he should get back with Leia, but it turns out he wasn't happy and wanted to get out of it anyway. During a study with Danny at The Dot, he reveals he likes her, and she reveals the feeling is mutual. Danny and Chantay decide that after an acceptable waiting period, the two of them will start dating. In Holiday Road, Chantay and Danny go on thier first date. they have a misconfiguration on who to pay. The next day she posts a new blog called Date Ethics on who to pay. Then everybody thinks Danny is cheap. Which almost leads to thier breakup. They forgive each other and make up. Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Power Squad